


til you say no more

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio learns pretty quickly that Kise loves being fucked; it just takes him a while to realize that there's more than one way to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	til you say no more

Yukio learns pretty quickly that Kise enjoys being fucked, if the eagerness with which he gets on his elbows and knees (because Kise likes taking it from behind, another pleasant learning experience), and cries out “More” and “Harder” as Yukio pounds into him, are any indication. It takes him a little longer to learn that Kise enjoys being fucked by more than just Yukio’s cock. Of course, he can see the way that Kise falls apart just from being fingered; he likes pushing lube-slicked fingers inside Kise, crooking and scissoring them until Kise’s thrusting back against him, knuckles white from clenching the headboard so hard.

He doesn’t know how it occurred to him that Kise might like being eaten out. Actually, that’s not even what he’s thinking the first time he does it. It’s just that Kise looks so vulnerable and trusting on his knees, waiting for Yukio to stretch him open and fuck him until he’s wrecked. So instead of rushing in, Yukio trails kisses down his spine. Kise shivers when he reaches his tailbone; something about that prompts him to keep going, to spread Kise’s ass as he trails his mouth lower, down to his hole.

“Kasamatsu senpai,” Kise says shakily.

Without thinking, he kisses it.

Kise gasps, and Yukio jerks back. “Sorry, I didn’t--”

“Do that again,” Kise demands, cutting him off. “Please. I...I liked it.” He’s trembling under Yukio’s hands, hair clinging to his flushed neck.

Yukio doesn’t waste time leaning in again, swiping his tongue over Kise’s hole before kissing it. Kise whines, high and needy. “Oh,” Yukio says. “ You...”

“Please, senpai,” Kise begs. Yukio will never be able to hear him call him that again without remembering this moment.

He spreads Kise wider and starts experimenting with his tongue: tracing the rim of Kise’s opening, licking in short flicks and then broader strokes. He can feel Kise coming apart, from the way he’s trembling to the whimper each lick drags out of him. Yukio runs the flat of his tongue across the pucker of Kise’s hole slowly, langurously, and relishes the way Kise’s breath rushes out in a sob.

“Oh god, please, I need more,” Kise says as Yukio presses an open mouthed kiss against him.

He can never refuse Kise anything. This time, he pushes his tongue inside Kise, and the sound that Kise makes is louder than anything Yukio’s heard from him yet. So he thrusts his tongue in again, and again, delving into Kise with single-minded intensity. Kise thrusts back against him, but he grabs his hips and holds him still, his palms keeping Kise spread open as he continues to eat him out. When Yukio pulls back, he reaches behind and tries to push a finger inside himself, so desperate that Yukio’s a little awed. He grabs Kise’s hand and pushes it down.

“Don’t stop,” Kise gasps. “Make me come like this-- _senpai_ \--”

Yukio groans. His cock is hard and heavy; he wants to thrust inside Kise right now, but he also wants to give him what he wants. The rim of Kise’s hole is red and swollen. It’s obscene, and even more obscene is the way Kise says his name when he runs his tongue over it before breaching the ring of muscle again.

He’s fucking Kise with his tongue, licking into him until he’s hot and wet and open. Then he pushes a finger inside, no other preparation except for his tongue, and Kise gives a strangled shout and comes all over the sheets. He collapses and rolls over onto his back with a groan, legs splayed.

“Holy shit,” Yukio says.

Kise sighs in content. “We need to do that more often. Like, really, really often.” When Yukio fails to answer, he smirks at him. “Are you done already, senpai? I was expecting to be fucked more than once today.”

Yukio scrambles for the lube. As he’s sliding a slicked finger inside Kise, he makes a note to himself to eat him out more often. There’s something inexplicably hot about Kise letting him put his mouth there, letting him push his tongue into such an intimate, secret part of him, that Yukio thinks he might get to like this even more than Kise does. (After all, as much as Kise enjoys being fucked, he can’t enjoy it more than Yukio enjoys fucking him.)


End file.
